


Harley and Ivy's Fruitful Experiment

by Jtng23



Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Multi, Plant pregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Catwoman, Pregnant Poison Ivy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Zatanna - Freeform, catwoman - Freeform, pregnant Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtng23/pseuds/Jtng23
Summary: Harley manages to use Ivy's experiments to impregnate the pair, which leads to the beginnings of a relationship. Originally posted here: https://www.deviantart.com/jtng23/art/Harley-and-Ivy-s-Fruitful-Experiment-852152249
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Harley and Ivy's Fruitful Experiment

Harley Quinn went through the list in her head. Phone? Check. Shoes? Pulled on after a not-insignificant amount of struggling. Food? Boxed up and in her bag. Extras for if the night went well? Hidden deep in the bottom of her purse. Content that she had everything she needed, Harley slowly waddled her way towards the door. Reaching for the knob, Harley went through the details of the plan in her mind, resting one hand on the monumentous swell of her belly. She idly drummed her fingers on the taut skin as she considered her super-secret strategy for getting with Ivy.

*****

It had all started, as plenty of her zany schemes had, at Ivy’s lab. The green-skinned villain had invited her over to tell Harley about her latest project. When Harley arrived, she was taken over to a row of pots, each with a tiny sprout growing out of the dirt. Ivy had pointed to them, turning away from Harley, talking about the science behind it, the plans she had to make people pay, etc, etc. Harley nodded along, adding in the occasional grunt of agreement, her attention more focused on Ivy’s backside. Harley had been attracted to her friend for quite a while, but had never had the guts to do anything about it, keeping an enjoyable but sadly platonic relationship. That had all changed when, out of the droning of Ivy’s plans, a few words had hit Harley’s mind like lightning bolts. Fertility. Grow. Incubate.

Of course, Ivy was talking about her new plant serum, designed to be injected to grow minions quickly. But Harley’s mind was already racing off with ideas. What would happen if they ended up, somehow, injected into a human? She wasn’t sure, but the idea of a round, green belly hanging off of her friend’s frame made Harley eager to find out. Before she had time to second guess anything, she moved really close to Ivy, smushing up against her friend’s back, pointing over her shoulder at the pots, and away from the syringes.

“Ooh, I like that one” Harley said as she gestured nonspecifically in the general direction of the plants. She was careful to put just a little more pressure against Ivy’s back.

“Hey, Harls, relax. You’re pushing me”.

“Come on, Red, don’t be such a worrier” Harley replied as she jumped up a bit. Her heart fluttered as she felt their center of balance shift, then tip, as they tumbled over and fell towards the ground.

Harley tensed, ready to spring up from the fall like an acrobat, but felt a tugging on her arm. Ivy had grabbed on to the nearest thing to try to keep from falling and, in doing so, dragged Harley down with her, and they landed together in a heap.

“Ugh,” groaned Ivy, as she sat up, rubbing her head. “Why’d you do that? I said to be careful.”

“What can I say? I’m Harley Quinn, I’m impetuous, I kiss people for no reason!”

“...What?”

“Nevermind.”

Harley tried to look sorry, with big, bashful eyes, but was smiling inwardly. She had spied a single syringe, emptied, sticking out of Ivy’s side. Finally, a stupid plan that worked!

“Ivy, look.” Harley said as innocently as possible. “You’ve got a needle in you.”

Ivy’s eyes darted down towards her side.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Harley.”

“Are you ok?”

“No, because you know what these are?”

“There you’re magic sciency juice that makes plant-people, right?”

Ivy placed her face against her palm and sighed.

“These are supposed to be injected into incubator plants, not people.”

“So what will it do to you?” asked Harley, inwardly buzzing with excitement.

“Well, assuming it works as I think it will, I’m expecting some plants, and soon.”

“You mean-?”

“Congratulations, Harley Quinn, you knocked me up.”

Harley stifled a cheer.

“Aww, I’m really sorry, Red. But rest assured, I’ll do everything in my power to help you out.”

Ivy’s eyes narrowed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“Wha - Whaddya mean? Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad. But I think you’ll have some trouble of your own.”

“Well what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Stop gawking at me for a second and take a look at yourself.”

Harley tore her eyes from her friend, and took inventory of herself. No cuts, no bruises. She seemed fine. But, wait! Sticking out of her backside were 1, 2, … 5 syringes.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh, indeed.”

*****

That was why, over the past couple of days, Harley’s thin, muscular middle had ballooned into a bloated expanse of taut, white flesh. Ivy had said that she needed some time to figure out what she was going to do. In the meantime, Harley had stayed home, thinking, worrying, and, of course, growing. After two full days of radio silence, the phone had rang, and Harley had bolted up, as fast as her newly-expanded form had allowed, and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, Harley? It’s me, Ivy.”

Harley’s heart had fluttered at the mention, and she nervously waited for the follow up.

“How are you doing?” Ivy’s voice came, measured and quiet.

“I- I’m good, how ‘bout you?”

“I’m ok. Listen, Harley, can I see you tomorrow? It's important.”

“Yeah, sure, I can come over. What time?”

“Maybe around seven? Would that work?”

“Yeah. I can see you then. Should I bring anything?”

“Food, for sure. I don’t know about you, but I’ve been starving since the incident.” She mentioned that last word with added venom.

“No problem. Thai food? The usual?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Okee-dokee, see you then.”

“Bye, Harley.”

“Bye.”

Harley hung up, grinning from ear to ear. Even if she was expecting some retribution for her decision, she was too excited to see Ivy. Not just Ivy, but the probably pregnant, hungry, hormonal Ivy. This was her chance. She hugged the nearest pillow tightly to her expanded chest, and waddled over to the phone, preparing to place a big order. She was already thinking about what she was going to say first.

*****

And so, that was how, the next evening, Harley found herself standing outside of Ivy’s vine-wrapped door, working up the courage to knock. She took a deep breath, and hit the surface with three short taps. Then, after a few seconds:

“Is that you, Harley? Come on in. I’m just getting ready.”

Harley opened the door and shuffled her way in. She placed her bags on a low table and allowed herself to fall onto the nearby couch, sinking into the plush cushions.

“I’m in the living room. Food’s here, by the way.” Harley called out.

“Good. I’m almost done, I’ll be out in a second.” The voice came from Ivy’s bedroom, directly behind Harley. It was quickly followed by the sound of a door opening. This was it. Taking a deep breath, Harley struggled up from the couch and turned to face her friend.

“So I wanted to - Holy Shit! Harley!”

Ivy’s mouth fell open in awe. The shock was evident on her face. Harley smiled sheepishly, spreading her arms as if to put herself on display, showing that she had nothing to hide..

“I guess you noticed?”

“Noticed!? Harley, you’re enormous! How did you even get here?”

“Hey! I’ve still got some muscles under all this weight.” She slapped her thigh to emphasize her point, and noticed Ivy staring.

“What’s the matter, Red? Don’t like seeing me all curved out?”

“No, its not, - well, you just put it all out there.” In contrast to Harley’s ill-fitting regular outfit, Ivy had switched to wearing a heavy coat, hiding her silhouette and whatever growth she might have put on. To Harley, it looked less like a barrier and more like a challenge, or a present, to be unwrapped.

“Yeah, I guess. I think it kind of suits me.” At this, Harley made sure to cock her hips and thrust her belly forward, letting Ivy take it all in. She was rewarded with a hint of red blush under Ivy’s cool, green skin.

“Dontcha think I look cute?”

“Harley, the point isn’t that you look cute, the point is that, by the looks of that gut, you’ve got 5 or 6 genetically modified plant-babies in you.”

“Ha! So I do look cute. Wait… What do you mean ‘Genetically Modified’?”

Ivy blushed hard as she explained: “I altered the serum with my own DNA, to give them some of my powers, as well as making them grow fast and large. Weren’t you paying attention when I first showed you them?”

“You know I wasn’t. I don’t pay attention to anything.”

“Except my butt.”

Now it was Harley’s turn to blush.

“You knew about that.”

“Harley, you spend half your time staring at me.”

“And yet you never said anything about it?”

“I didn’t want to deal with it. But now that you have babies that I was planning on using growing in you, I think I have to face it.”

“Not just any babies, though.”

“Right, superpowered plant-things.”

“No,” Harley grinned, “Our babies.”

“Excuse me?”

“Think about it Red. You made ‘em with your DNA, their incubating in my gut” - she slapped it for emphasis, making a sound like a drum - “I’m no scientist, but I think that makes us both the parents.”

“Ugh, as if this needed another wrinkle.”

“So, Red, you gonna make an honest woman of me?”

Ivy blanched. “Hold your horses, there.” She held up a finger. “First, I have a rich dating life -”

“No ya don’t”

Ivy frowned. “And second, even if I was single, why would I be into you. Just because you’re basically a moving incubator for my experiment right now doesn’t mean you get to date me.”

“Ok, first off-” she held up her finger, mimicking Ivy, “you’re gonna have to stop talking like that unless you’re trying to turn me on. And second, I have a degree in psychology, remember?”

“Oh, here it comes.”

“First, I treated you in Arkham. Every time I got near you, I saw the signs. Dilated pupils, mimicking my movements, that little pitch up in your voice, tucking your hair behind your ear. You were head over heels for me from the moment you saw me. And second, remember when we saw Selina last week for lunch?”

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Wha-what about that?”

“Ow, come on! She walked in, looking like she was smuggling a beach ball under her catsuit? Said she got pregnant by some ‘extremely wealthy benefactor’ in need of a surrogate?”

“Uh…”

“Ives, you couldn’t keep your eyes off it. You looked like you wanted to eat her more than your lunch. It's pretty obvious.” She stepped forward, smushing her enormous baby carriage into Ivy’s not inconsiderable bump. “You’re into this kind of thing.”

“I don’t know what you’re ta-” Harley cut her off.

“And so am I. So,” she backed off, “take off that stupid coat and let me take a look atcha.”

Ivy slowly did as she said, revealing a nice green bump that bulged from the ill-fitting biker jacket she had on beneath. Harley’s heart raced, and she spoke the next words with an extra-sultry lilt in her voice.

“With all those secrets out of the way, let’s see just how well this night can go.”

“Harley Quinn, was this your idea from the start?”

“NoOo. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Harley, you just said no more secrets. If you want this -” she gestured to her round middle - “you’re going to tell me the truth.

“Ok, fine, you caught me. I wanted to get you knocked up. But I didn’t mean to do it to myself too. There, happy now?

“Well,” she eyed the size of Harley, then looked back to herself, “all things considered, I think you’ve learned your lesson. At least, enough for me to look past it.”

“Goodie” Harley did a little hop of joy, and grabbed Ivy by the arm. “I’ve got so much planned for tonight. She pulled Ivy towards the table. “First, food. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

“I could eat”

“Good, because I brought like a literal ton.”

“You know that’s the exact opposite of how you use that expression, right?”

“Just wait till you see how much I brought.”

With that, Harley took Ivy to the living room, where a mountain of white cartons of takeout waited for a pair of pregnant villains to devour them.

*****

As the food came into sight, Harley could practically hear the angelic chorus. Luminous, white boxes with savory steam rising off. Harley could picture the steam forming into a hand, beckoning her, floating, towards the meal she had prepared. Of course, that might also be her regular insanity.

“Oh, Harley.” Ivy’s purring voice woke Harley from her reverie. “This is exactly what I needed. Mind if I-?”

“No, no, go ahead.”

Ivy mumbled thanks as she pushed past Harley and dove straight for the food. Harley watched as her friend’s rotund form waddled away, appreciating the expanded butt and hips that came with the pregnancy. A huge rumble from her monstrous stomach interrupted her observations, and she quickly joined Ivy, who was attempting to tear into several cartons at the same time.

“Need some help there?”

“Hmm”, Ivy looked up with noodles hanging out of her mouth, then slurped them up. “Nope, I’m good”

“Ya know, you look cute when you’re stuffing your face.”

“Its not me, its the stupid babies making me hungry.”

“I feel that” Harley replied, as she shovelled forkfuls of meat into her mouth. For me, just multiply that by, what, 3? 4? I don’t even know how many are in here.”

Ivy choked at that, then forcefully swallowed before gasping out “Harley!”

“Oh, right, sorry; the flirting comes after dinner, right?”

“You’re just loving this, aren’t you? Teasing me all night? Maybe you wouldn’t like it as much if I did it to you.”

“Ooh, Red, don’t threaten me with a good time. Unless, of course, you mean it? Please tell me you mean it.”

“Maybe later. For now, let’s keep eating.”

Harley considered her options. It wasn’t a no, but Ivy still wasn’t into what she wanted. Time for phase 2 of her plan.

“Hey, Ives, since we’re both busy stuffin’ our faces, how about turning on the tv? Maybe something chill, like the animal channel?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure thing, Harley. Remotes right there.”

She gestured to the black rectangle all the way on the other side of the table.

“Oh, I’ll get it for ya.”

Harley was nothing if not adaptable, and she wouldn’t throw away an opportunity like this one. She bent forward with a grunt, reaching a hand towards the remote. She felt her gut smush into her thickened thighs, firm, yet with a little give. As she continued her exaggeratedly slow motion, she could feel Ivy’s eyes firmly glued to her form. As she felt her fingers reach the remote, Harley let out a sigh, and let herself fall back into the comfy cushioning of the couch. Seducing while pregnant was hard work.

“You know, you could have just gotten up and grabbed it.”

“Ha, good one Red. Getting up is way too much work. It would take a lot more than a remote to get me off this couch.”

“Ok, ok. You wanted to watch the animal channel? 52, I think?”

“Yep.” Harley flipped on the tv to the channel she wanted, and reclined, watching Ivy with anticipation as her eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Yep”

The screen displayed a large group of cats of all sizes and colors. The colorful banner at the bottom read ‘Cat Adoption! Live TV Event with Special Guest Catwoman.’ It was a special event, designed to get cats adopted out of the shelter. Even though Harley was more of a Hyena person, she had to admit the cats were quite cute. But they weren’t the main event. Sitting in the middle of the cats, wearing a black-furred bikini and cat ears, was Selina Kyle. Catwoman, former thief, current surrogate, was in the process of showing off a tabby kitten, holding it out above the reason Harley chose this channel: her rich, brown, extremely exposed, baby-bloated womb.

“And I’m assuming you had something to do with this?”

“I may have convinced Selina that showing a little skin might help out her message. But believe me, the bump was all her choice.”

“Man, we should have invited her over.”

“You like it, huh?”

“I give in Harley, it's damn hot.”

“And it looks like it's working, too.” Harley noted, as the screen displayed a message that all pets had been adopted in record time.

“Well, looks like Selina’s done for tonight. You know, it's not too late to text her.”

“What would I even say?”

“Hey, Catwoman, it's me, Poison Ivy. Through a ridiculous set of circumstances caused by my extremely intelligent friend, Harley Quinn, she and I are both extremely pregnant. Want to come over for a threesome tonight?”

“You really are proud of yourself, aren’t you.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it. And you didn’t say no.”

“And what if I do?”

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to have sex without her.”

“Harley!”

“Oh come on, I have a giant belly, you have a giant belly, and I know you’re into me even without it.”

“What are you saying?”

“Do I have to spell it out? Ivy, you’re awesome, hot, and you commit crimes like no one else. I love you. So let’s bang, ok?”

Harley was practically out of breath after her outburst. She flashed her eyes real big, and reached out a finger to stroke the curve of Ivy’s belly. Ivy shivered under the touch.

“Harley, that was so genuine. And I do love you, too. Even if sometimes you do stupid things like get us pregnant.”

Harley’s face lit up with a big smile, and she grabbed Ivy in a big hug, falling into her, smushing her pale form against Ivy’s lithe, green body.

“Easy, there, tiger. First things first, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it right. In my room. Music, mood, the whole thing.”

“Ok, Red. Let's make a date out of it. See where it takes us.”

“Exactly. And then, afterwards, maybe we can call Selina.”

“Ooh, I like where your head’s at, Ives.”

“Well then”, Ivy said as she struggled up from the couch. Follow me to the bedroom?”

Harley began to push herself up, but didn’t make it on the first try with her packed womb weighing her down. Luckily, she had a gorgeous, strong woman with a comparatively small belly just a few feet away.

“Care to give an overripe girl a hand?”

“Sure thing.”

Harley reached a hand out, letting it hang pathetically in the air. Of course she could get up by herself. She still had gymnast’s muscles under the weight she had put on. But doing it this way, playing helpless, seemed somehow more enticing. Ivy gripped her outstretched hand, and, with a tremendous effort that Harley subtly fought against, lifted her off the couch. At the moment that she left the couch, Harley intentionally lept up overzealously, and allowed herself to be pulled forcefully into Ivy. Her momentum caused her to wind up pressing the pale moon of her bump into the smaller orb attached to Ivy, ending in an awkward hug, just as she intended. The firmness of the smaller belly pressing into her own gargantuan middle felt heavenly, and sent a shiver down her spine. She moved her hands down, allowing them to trace Ivy’s substantially thickened hips and thighs, before pulling away.

“Thanks, Red. Now then, I believe we were on our way to the bedroom?”

“After you.” Ivy held out an upturned hand, indicating for Harley to go ahead.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Harley turned and walked in the indicated direction, barely able to contain her excitement. She made sure to exaggeratedly swing her hips on the way, reveling in the way they had filled out, flowing into a large, yet well-muscled butt, both of which had steadily expanded thanks to her increased appetite. She knew she must look irresistible, and loved it. After a few seconds of what she imagined was some very intense staring, she heard Ivy start following on heavy footsteps.

*****

Ivy’s room was exactly as Harley thought it would be. The first thing she noticed: plants. Plants everywhere, of all shapes and sizes. Vines crawled over the walls, and the floor appeared to be covered in a carpet of moss. Gingerly placing a single foot on it, Harley found that it was soft, yet firm. A lot like her belly, actually, she idly thought. Stepping fully onto it, she realized that it was covered in small clumps, squeezing between her toes in a feeling remarkably similar to a nice, plush carpet. While cozy, it was a little off-putting, so seeing a regular bed made of good old processed materials made her feel a bit better about what was about to happen. Not that something like a weird bed would stop her from getting at Ivy in this state.

“Admiring the carpet, huh?”

“I gotta admit, it's a little weird, but it's not so bad once you get used to it.”

“Watch this.”

Ivy snapped her fingers, and the floor blossomed into a field of multicolored flowers. She moved her hand in a flowing pattern, and a single red and black flower rose on a vine up to Harley’s chest.

“It's ok if I-?”

“Go for it.”

Harley plucked the flower, and held it up to her nose. It smelled sweet and fresh. She stuck it behind her ear.

“How do I look?”

“Great. Flowers suit you well.”

“Those are some real smooth moves, Ives.”

“You like that, just try this one.” She summoned another flower up towards Harley. She repeated the motion of picking it, and brought it up to try. She inhaled deeply, and her eyes rolled up into her head, eyelids fluttering.

“Ooh, Red” she purred. “What is this?”

“My own special recipe. Concentrated pheromones, designed to increase sensitivity… and arousal.”

“Well, it's working.” Harley took another sniff. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. I’m about two seconds away from pinning you to the floor.”

“You going to do something, or are you just all talk?”Ivy walked over and sat down on the bed, pulling off her jacket and throwing it to the side.

“So, I took off something, you going to return the favor?”

“Ivy, you know my style is stripper-chic. I’m wearing like three things. I’ll be done way before you.”

Ivy thought for a second.

“Well, how about this: we’ll trade one-for-one, and when you’re out of clothes, you can help me take off mine.”

“I think I can get behind that.”

“Alright, well, here goes nothing.” Harley spoke as she unzipped her tube top and slipped it off of her arms, one at a time. She was careful to keep her overgrown tits covered by whatever arm wasn’t busy.

Ivy grinned. “No bra?”

“I can’t. I’ve outgrown all of them. I was barely squeezed into that top.”

“Well they look pretty good from where I’m sitting.”

“Ya really think so?”

“From what I can see, yeah. But you’re still covering them. I never thought of you as shy.”

“Oh, you know I’ll set these puppies free first chance I get. But it's your turn, Red. Let’s see what you’re packin.”

“Well then, let me return the favor.”

Harley watched with bated breath as Ivy undid first one button of her shirt, then another, and finally the last button. The shirt fell open, exposing a hefty amount of shadowed cleavage.

“Now, just so you know, I’ve had the same problem as you.?

“Meaning…?” Harley wanted to hear the words spoken.

“My boobs outgrew all of my bras, too.”

Pay-dirt! Harley practically drooled as Ivy parted the shirt with her hands, revealing mountains of green breasts that practically leapt out of confinement. Harley reached out to touch them, and, in doing so, uncovered her own boobs, and they dropped somewhat uncomfortably, coming to a slow, jiggling stop.

“Well, would you look at that, Harls. I’m actually bigger than you for once.”

“Don’t rub it in, Red. I’m miles ahead of you everywhere else. Take a look.”

Harley turned, and slowly wiggled her shorts over the enhanced curves of her ass.

“Not too bad, huh? The pounds I’ve been packing on have really been going to the right places.”

“I’ll admit, you’ve grown really … thick down there.”

Harley didn’t stop, wriggling out of her underwear, standing naked before her partner in crime. She danced over to Ivy, and draped herself across her lap.

“Enough with the teasing, Red. I can’t take anymore.”

Ivy placed a hand on the swell of Harley’s bump, rubbing it slowly. The pressure of Ivy’s hand massaging practically caused Harley to finish right then and there. She managed to hold on, and had one more idea. To make the night perfect.

“I’m gonna get something from my bag. Wait right here.” Harley pulled herself up and danced off down the hall. She spied her bag over by the door, and rummaged through it pulling out her crown jewel: a piece of ragged old parchment with a few words of curly writing on it. She took a second to look at it, then clutched it to her chest with a squeak of delight, before turning back towards the bedroom. When she got there, she noticed that Ivy had finished removing her clothing, and was reclining against her pillows. She spied the page Harley was holding.

“I was expecting something … different. That’s … I don’t even know what that is. Some old trash?”

Harley let out a theatrical gasp. “How dare you! This magnificent item is a piece of genius. You have no idea what I had to do to get it. You’re looking at a genuine piece of magic!”

“What?”

“You know that girl that does magic shows down at ? Black hair, wears a top hat and fishnets? Legs for days?”

“I’m familiar.”

“Yeah, so I was at one of her shows, mixing in with the high society, maybe stealing a thing or two here and there. One thing led to another, and after the show I ended up barricaded in her dressing room. I guess crime bosses don’t really like it when you take their stuff.

“Harley... ”

“Listen, it was for a good reason.”

Ivy raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted it.”

”Ivy crossed her arms.

“Anyways, there I was, trying to keep a couple of goons from opening the door, when the girl, Zatanna, notices me. She says something in gibberish, and tells me to let them in. Now, I ain’t one to argue with a beautiful woman, so I stepped back from the door, and these two big idiots burst in. The thing is, they’re staring right through me. Zatanna shrugged, and they ran out. Get this: she made me invisible. No trick, no props, real honest-to-god magic. So, you know I had to get me some of that.”

“Harley, you didn’t.”

“You bet I did. I acted real scared, swooning, ‘my hero’, the whole nine yards. Of course, she couldn’t resist, and, one thing led to another, and I walked away with a special spell, just for me.”

“So what does it actually do?”

“Well, in layman’s terms, it’ll allow one of us to fuck the other.”

“What?” Ivy replied in a flat tone.

“Basically, it’ll give the reader a phantom dick, with feeling and everything. I thought you might like it. Trust me, I did when I first felt the spell.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, come on. You know I had to test it with Zatanna. Make sure it works and all that.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense. For insurance and what not.”

“Exactly,” she grinned. “Now then, do you want it, or should I?”

Ivy eyed Harley’s extremely bloated belly, which seemed to have grown even larger over the course of the evening.

“Would you even be able to reach me with that belly hanging off you?”

“Hmm.” Harley idly lifted and dropped her gut, testing its dimensions. “I guess not. Maybe you better do the spell. I mean, once these things are out, I’m sure I could convince her to give me another copy. You know, in case we wanted to flip roles and try again later.”

“So what do I need to do?”

“Take the scroll, light it on fire, slaughter a goat. You know, the usual.”

“What?”

“I’m kidding, Red. Just read it out loud.”

“Ok. Uhh… ‘s’annataZ laicepS’!” The two words echoed unnaturally. Ivy looked unsure.

“Did it work? Nothing’s … whoa.”

The air around Ivy swirled in a flash of multicolored light, coalescing into an ethereal rod that hovered just below her waist, shimmering and solid. Harley’s eyes widened at the sight, and memories of the feeling of a similar such object entering her made her eager to hop on.

“So, I just, you know, take this thing and…?”

“Yep. Let me just assume the position. Mind getting out of the way?”

Ivy scooted to the side as Harley attempted to wriggle her way into a position that would accommodate their changed bodies. She attempted to add a sensual rhythm to her movements, but she felt more like a seal hobbling across a beach. Eventually she managed to get to the head of the bed, resting against it with her legs wide open, belly rising like a pasty boulder into the air above her.

“Ready” she huffed,. “Come and get it.”

Ivy turned over onto her knees, crawling over towards Harley. She tingled with anticipation as her Ivy grabbed ahold of each of her legs, gently parting them as she inched forward. As all of Harley’s vision below Ivy’s chest was blocked by the swell of her belly, she could only imagine the glowing rod getting closer and closer to her waiting entrance. Here it comes, she thought to herself, before being surprised by a gentle poking on the underside of her bump. Ivy stifled a giggle.

“What? I can’t see what’s going on down there.”

“It's my belly. It reached you before the, uh, the magi-dick. Let me just… if you scoot a little …”

Harley tried to follow along, moving back and forth, trying to figure out a way for any body part besides their bloated bumps to get in contact with each other. Suddenly, it was as if Harley’s mind lit on fire, as she felt the connection, and Ivy’s spell-dick slid in slowly, inch by glorious inch, before slamming home. Harley gripped the bedsheets and moaned. Her hips involuntarily bucked, trying to get closer to the warmth of Ivy’s body.

“Oh my god! This is…”

“Perfect?” Harley groaned. “Best sex of your life? That’s magic, baby!”

Ivy sped up, thrusting back and forth, the aggressive motions causing Harley’s belly to rock back and forth, the contents jostling in their limited space. Every so often, the extra contact of Ivy’s pointed belly button would dent into her stomach, causing an extra burst of pleasure that raced through Harley’s body. She came to a shuddering climax. She stifled another groan.

The rocking slowed to a gentle thrust.

“Harley?”

“Don’t stop! Keep going.”

Despite her pleas, Ivy retracted herself out of Harley, backing up to a kneeling pose at the foot of the bed.

“Come on,” Harley huffed, breathing heavily. “Don’t tell me you’re getting tired already. Or worse, that you finished.”

“Harley-”

“Or that this is too weird, or that-”

“Harley!”

“Or that you this was a mistake, or you never want to see me again.”

“HARLEY!” Ivy’s sudden shouting snapped her out of it.

“Harley, you’re spiraling. Just, hold on for a minute.”

She shut her mouth and sat up, cross-legged, expectantly.

“I want to try something, I just need to figure out the angles.”

“Ooh, sounds kinky. Just tell me where ya need me. You know I’m down for anything.”

“Ok.” Ivy eyed the bed, and put a hand on the top and bottom of her belly, testing its size. “I think this will work. First, you need to get up and roll over onto your hands and knees.”

“Not a problem.” Harley pulled herself up, and lurched over onto all fours, causing the bed to shale with the movements.

“I guess I’m a little heavier than I used to be.” She crawled forward, sticking her rear into the air. As she did so, her belly swayed beneath her, hanging to its full length. The tip of her belly button brushed the ruffled bed sheets.

“Mmm, I really feel like some kind of breeding cow, now. I’ve definitely got the milk for it. All I’m missing is a bell.”

She was rewarded with a hitch in Ivy’s breath, and she seized the moment, leaning back to push the lower end of her belly back between her legs towards Ivy. She felt it squeeze out past her thighs, and could only imagine what it looked like from her partner’s perspective.

“So, what’s next?”

“Just stay put, I need to move slowly for this.”

Harley felt the bed rock as Ivy moved forward. A warm weight fell onto her raised cheeks, as Ivy allowed her bump to rest on Harley. The weight moved up towards her back as Ivy continued forward, once again finding Harley’s waiting entrance. She started slowly thrusting once again, this time with Harley sandwiched between Ivy’s bump pressing down on her back and her own belly pushing up from being squished against the bed. Ivy’s hands crawled slowly over Harley’s back, reaching her shoulders, and grabbed a firm hold. With that, Ivy started pushing in earnest. Harley’s belly swung back and forth rapidly, shaking below her as every thrust took her further and further over the edge into unending, sensual bliss.

Suddenly, with an echoing slap, Harley felt one of Ivy’s hands make stinging contact with her butt. She yelped.

“Sorry, Harls. I guess I got a little too into it.”

“No! Don’t worry. Do whatever! Just don’t stop.”

The thrusting continued, with slaps coming in at random on her rounded ass, her thickened hips, even a couple of light taps on her bulging gut. Each touch sent her another shivering wave of pleasure. Eventually, the rocking motions slowed, and Harley sensed that it was time for another position change.

“Harley,” Ivy groaned, “I’m so close. Just a little more.”

“Hmm, I have an idea. Care to let me lead?”

“Go right ahead.”

Harley extracted herself from Ivy, and turned to face her.

“Ok, Ives. Lay down there, on your back. Yeah, just like that.” she said as Ivy moved where she indicated, her bump rising into the air.

Harley advanced on her knees towards her waiting friend, bending down low, slowly allowing her belly to inch into contact with Ivy’s proffered stomach. She allowed herself to lower more, her monstrous bump eclipsing Ivy’s, pressing down and pinning her into the bed. The tender sensitivity of her bump caused her to shiver, and she felt a similar motion in Ivy.

“Now, watch this.”

Harley started assaulting Ivy’s belly with one hand, a rapid series of poking, rubbing, and slapping, while doing the same to her own gut. The amount of attention caused Ivy to gasp and moan, but that was not the focus of her actions. It started slowly, but a rapid flurry of movement fluttered through Harley’s womb. She felt the motion as the things inside her caused her belly to deform against Ivy’s, and the movement was reciprocated by the squirming of the things inhabiting Ivy’s belly. Harley began thrusting her bump directly into Ivy’s. The pressure of her bump pushing into her frame, and of Ivy’s resisting the motion, along with the motion of their progeny within, was the final straw for Harley. She came to a shuddering, screaming climax. Beneath her, Ivy, eyes closed, came to a similar finish. Ivy’s arms reached up blindly, and Harley took hold, squeezing tightly as they rode out the end of their sex together. Ivy was the first to talk.

“That was- that was incredible.”

Harley just smirked, pleased with herself. She backed off of Ivy, allowing her bump to pop back up to its full extent, and sat, legs hanging off the bed. Ivy sat up and turned to sit beside her.

“So.”

“So.”

“I guess we should -”

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door, three quick raps in a melody.

“Ugh, I’ll get it.” Harley got up slowly, making her way towards the door.

“Hey, Harley-”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to put some clothes on before you see who it is.”

Harley considered this for a moment.

“Eh, I guess you’re right. Little help?”

Ivy waved her hand as a green mat of vine coalesced around Harley into the form of a coat, loose but covering the important bits.

“Thanks, babe.” Harley said as she strolled purposefully towards the door. There was another series of knocks.

“Hold on, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Harley closed the last few feet and flung open the door, revealing Catwoman standing, arms crossed over a substantial bust, grinning like she had just heard a juicy secret. Harley laser-focused on the exposed bump hanging off of the latex-suited thief.

“Hey, Catsy, what’s up?”

“That was some noise in there. I was just - Holy Hell!” Her eyes widened as they fell on Harley’s form. “I thought I was the only one. You’re trying out surrogacy, too?”

“Oh, no, these are just some freaky genetically modified plant thingies that Ivy whipped up.”

“Well, that explains the noises. I guess she’s treating you well?”

Harley wiped the sweat from her brow. “You have no idea. Well, no idea yet. I guess Ivy ended up texting you after all. Care to join us?” Harley motioned inwards with a theatrical wave.

“What? No.” She looked off to the side for a moment, thinking. “Well, maybe. But that’s not why I’m here. I have an idea for a big score. We’re talking big bucks. Jewels. But I can’t pull it off alone. I need more people for it.”

“Well, I’ve got at least four or five right here.” Harley answered, gesturing to herself and her gut. Come on in, we’ll have a chat.” She turned, heading inside. Catwoman followed, shutting the door behind her. It was going to be a long, and hopefully fruitful, night.


End file.
